


Wasted Time

by rayrod67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Originally written for another fandom. Thought it fit Robert and Aaron very well. Not sure it could be classified as a story at only 177 words. But I'm posting it anyways.





	

****

Wasted Time

 

Too long, waited too long

 

_Desire ….lust….love_

 

My body buried deep in yours feels so right.

 

_Complete…together…one_

 

You arch into my thrusts.

 

_Deeper…harder….faster_

I writhe and grind above you.

 

_Yes…please….don‘t stop!_

 

Never! My place is here with you …within you.

_Yes!_

 

I kiss you. Your moans echo between us: a moist vibration through my body.

_Kiss me….breath me….taste me…._

 

So much wasted hours, wasted time.

 

_You’re here now, we’re here now!_

My hips grind hard against yours. My body on the precipice of ecstasy I begin to move harder and faster within you.

 

_Push me…pull me….take me!_

I can feel your body tighten around me. I force my cock in deeper… you accept it with no resistance. There buried deep in your heat I find my release. I finally make you mine! Aaron!

_Robert!_

 

I feel the moist heat of your cum spread between us, melding us together. I smile down at you. The words "I love you’ echo loudly in my mind as my doubts fade and are silenced forever…Wasted time….

 

… _.no more._

 

The end!

 

 


End file.
